


Not Officially Approved For Other Usage

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not Officially Approved For Other Usage

"What's that stuff, Moony?" Sirius asked as he pulled off his shirt and his trousers, leaving him standing in his pants. Seated on a rock by the stream, Remus was at eye level with said pants and all they contained. Remus swallowed hard, imagining his mouth around that gorgeous cock.

Clearing his thoughts and his throat, he replied," It's sun cream. Keeps you from burning."

"Leave that for the Muggles. _Protego Solem_ ," Sirius said waving his wand over himself and then Remus. Remus immediately ceased smoothing the cream onto his bare chest, blushing slightly at his lack of magical knowledge.

~*~

"What are we going to do with this?" Sirius said squeezing some of the lotion into his hand as his eyes traveled up and down Remus's body, a spot of moisture seeping through his pants.

Remus laughed. "You don't need sun cream where you want to put it, Padfoot."

Shucking his pants, Sirius made a show of slathering the thick cream on his prick and purred, "Oh, but _you_ do, Moony."

Remus was certain the sun cream wasn't meant to go where the sun _didn't_ shine but he wasn't about to argue. There was, after all, _another_ burn he craved.


End file.
